


Drip Rubies

by takethebluepill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill
Summary: 威尔光顾了汉尼拔·莱克特的理发店。





	Drip Rubies

威尔·格雷厄姆推开理发店的门。

 

店里空无一人，这让他惊讶了一瞬。泽勒告诉过他这家店需要预约，但他没有，然而店里远不及他想象中的忙碌。

 

“下午好。”楼梯上站着一个男人，看上去五十岁左右，正微笑着向他问好，看上去刚从阁楼上下来。

 

威尔没听见他下楼的脚步声。

 

他转过脑袋，面朝理发师的方向，视线却盯着他衬衫的衣领，干净整洁，熨烫得棱角锋利。“下午好。”

 

“有什么我可以效劳的吗？”

 

威尔环视一周，理发店不大，几个空荡荡的老式皮质转椅立在镜子前，地上铺着的木地板有些年头了，却光可鉴人，没有一丝理发过后的痕迹。

 

“我以为你只接受预约的客人。”他说，没有回答男人的问题。

 

“通常来说，是的。”理发师温和地说，又朝他走近了几步，“但是在没有预约的时间段，正如今天下午，我也接待直接上门的散客。”

 

“这么巧？”

 

男人声音里有一丝愉悦。“我会把这称作幸运。”

 

威尔发出了一个暗示着“我不相信运气”的哼笑声。他抬手摸了摸下巴，“我需要剃须。”

 

“当然，请随我来。”理发师颔首，弯起手臂朝着楼梯的方向做了一个请的动作。

 

木质楼梯狭窄而陈旧，看起来一踩上去就会吱嘎作响，中间有一处拐角，隔开了阳光，上方的台阶骤然暗了下来，像是通向某个不见天日的地方。威尔下意识地收紧下颚，对要去阁楼感到抗拒，但他飞快地压下这个念头，理发师还在等待他先迈出脚步。他朝楼梯走去。

 

他们踏上台阶时楼梯并没有发出声响，威尔的神经稍稍舒缓。有限的空间让他离男人很近，他能闻到一股收敛却昂贵的古龙水香味，作为一家小店的理发师，他显然没有亏待自己。他白色衬衫的袖子挽到手肘处，腰间系着一条白色的围裙，这让他看上去更像一名厨师。

 

“在剃须完毕之后，请容许我为你推荐一款须后水。”男人的声音在耳畔响起。

 

这声音近得过分。威尔瞬间意识到刚才他从余光瞥见理发师倾身靠近了一些，那是他在闻自己。显然他不是唯一一个利用楼梯间的逼仄研究对方的人。威尔后颈的汗毛倒竖起来，他迅速爬到楼梯顶端，尽量不让动作太过明显。

 

“我以为你们起码会等到客人坐上椅子才开始推销产品。”他语调如常地说道。

 

“并非如此，”理发师表示，也踏上了阁楼，“纯粹出于个人爱好。我有一只极其敏感的鼻子，这是天赋，但有时也是负担。你现在用的须后水闻起来像是瓶子上有一艘船。”

 

阁楼里一如想象中的昏暗，穿透纱帘照进屋内的光线仿佛被暗红色壁纸尽数吸收，但除此之外，装潢出乎意料地豪华，与一楼简洁的风格大相径庭。整个阁楼不大的空间里摆满了艺术品作为装饰，墙上挂着画作和相片，唯一一台理发椅立在窗边。威尔注意到其中一幅油画上是一个女人，身披轻纱，头顶暗淡的光晕，被一把匕首从喉咙到脚尖割开。

 

他强迫自己移开视线，继续先前的对话。“抱歉给你的鼻子添了负担，但我没有为一瓶须后水花几百美元的打算。”他干巴巴地说。

 

“价格并不总是与质量挂等号。不过当然，我会尊重你的意愿。”理发师轻快地说。他走到工作台旁边，拿出一个软布包。“我需要做一些准备，先请坐吧，先生……？”

 

“威尔。”

 

“好的，威尔。在你等待期间，想要喝点什么吗？”

 

“不用了，谢谢。”

 

理发师展开软布包，露出里面排列整齐的各式工具，动作像是出诊的外科医生。他转过头来对威尔微笑，“楼下的冰箱里有几瓶我个人私酿的啤酒，用葡萄酒桶酿制而成，尝过的客人都对它赞不绝口。这个消息或许会让你改变主意？”

 

“你还真是谦虚啊。”威尔似笑非笑。理发椅背对着工作台，他坐在侧面以便对话。威尔注视着从布包内侧细长的口袋中冒出头的刀片和剪刀，金属反射着寒光。

 

“自谦之词通常比自夸更令人厌恶。”

 

“或许吧，但是不用了。严格来说我还在执勤。”

 

“这么说你是一名警探。”

 

“何必问呢，既然你早就知道了。”

 

男人抽出一柄直剃刀，侧身看了他一眼，像是示意他解释清楚。噢，当然了，他当然会用直剃刀。威尔发现自己一点也不惊讶。

 

“我知道你看见了我皮带上的警徽和配枪。”威尔在坐下时外套向两侧稍稍散开，他不认为理发师会错过这个。

 

“原谅我的冒昧，威尔，我无意打探。”理发师整个身体都转了过来面对着他，嘴角的纹路加深，显得十分诚恳。但他手上的剃刀让威尔又想起了那副油画里的女人，脖颈歪在一边，如同正在被放血的羔羊。

 

“我不介意打探，”理发师叫起他名字时语气如此自然，仿佛他们已经相识许久一样。威尔感到一阵不自在，他偏过头，避免与男人对视。“但我讨厌作秀。还是说你也是那些满嘴胡话就为讨客人欢心的理发师？”

 

他语气中的尖酸超过了必要的程度，这是他在尴尬时的应激反应。但男人似乎毫不在意，只是再次致歉。

 

“不，抱歉，不会再发生了。”他说。

 

威尔咬了一下口腔内侧，咕哝道，“……好的。”

 

之后他们谁都没有再说话，威尔转过身靠上椅背。理发店位于一条繁华的街道，但隔音效果似乎格外出众，阁楼里十分静谧，只剩理发师在木碗里打发剃须泡沫的声响，浓稠而又黏腻，令威尔放松了稍许，他这才意识到他肩膀上的肌肉刚才有多么紧绷。

 

但泡沫的声音很快消失。威尔听见理发师的脚步声靠近，他回头看了一眼，男人拿着一块浅灰色的围布。

 

“请抬起头。”男人低声说。

 

威尔照做了，围布被利落地展开，披在他的身上，理发师将围布的两个角在他的后颈系成一个松垮的结，这期间手指蹭到了他的皮肤，触感干燥而温暖。威尔忍住没有瑟缩。

 

理发师收回手，身后寂静了一瞬，随即传来金属摩擦的“噌噌”声，并不刺耳，但唤醒了威尔脑内一些特定的联想——警局资料夹里的一张张照片，犯罪杂谈网上的报道，以及他亲自去过的现场。他的心脏骤然收紧，尽可能地小幅度转过脑袋，看到理发师站在他身旁，手里拿着一条皮带，皮带的一头挂在他的腰间，另一只手稳稳地捏着那把直剃刀，在皮革上来回打磨刀刃。现在近距离观察，威尔能看出刀柄似乎是由某种动物骨骼制成。这有点奇怪，这个男人全然不像会使用这么粗犷原生态的物件。

 

理发师并未被他的视线影响，继续专心致志地盯着剃刀，这声音离他如此之近，就在他右耳后方，威尔感觉仿佛刀片直接刮擦在他的颅骨上。

 

“这是什么材质？”他问，相比好奇更多的只是为了制造干扰，“我是说，你的刀柄。”

 

“鹿角。”理发师回答。

 

威尔有些意外。“噢，不太爱护动物，是吗？”

 

理发师的声音染上笑意，“我向你保证，你不会喜欢这头鹿的。”

 

_你亲自猎杀了它_ ？威尔想问，但他咽下了这句话，只是笑了一声作为回应。

 

“好了，”正好理发师结束了磨刀，他再次把皮带放进围裙上的口袋里，然后指示道，“面朝前方，威尔。”他伸出手，不经询问便摘下威尔的眼镜放在一旁。威尔眨眨眼睛，皱起了眉毛，因为不适应失去平光镜片所给予的保护，更因为男人亲密的举动。

 

“泡沫可能会有点凉。”理发师提醒道。

 

确实有点凉。男人将稠密的白色泡沫抹在他脸上时威尔心想，但是非常轻盈柔软，并且带有一丝柑橘的香味，如果男人的左手没有覆在他的额头上，他可能会享受这个触感的。

 

然后他放下了圆刷，威尔听见他再次执起剃刀发出的轻微的金属碰撞声。额头上的手施加了一点力量，迫使他稍稍仰起脑袋。

 

刀刃贴着他耳朵下方的皮肤，比泡沫更加冰凉，威尔不由自主地扭了扭，但是理发师牢牢按住他的脑袋。

 

“请不要乱动，”男人的声音很轻，像是为了保持手上动作的稳定，“我们都知道直剃刀的别称是什么。”他语气轻松地开着玩笑。

 

威尔眼前闪过许多画面，最终又定格在那副油画上，他心跳加速起来。

 

与楼下的摆设不同，这张理发椅前方没有镜子，让坐在椅子上的人看不见身后。威尔配合他的摆弄，将脑袋朝不同方向偏去。泡沫十分柔滑，理发师的手法也很灵巧，他能听见刀片刮过皮肤，以及胡须被从根切断的声音，却几乎感受不到这一切发生。

 

左侧脸颊很快清理完毕，剃刀来到下巴的位置。理发师倾下身，压着威尔的眉骨让他将头仰得更高，威尔不由自主地抬起睫毛，对上男人的目光。理发师背对着灯光，虹膜一片漆黑，这让他看起来仿佛没有瞳孔的恶魔，眼里深不见底。

 

“我相信有许多人建议过你剃掉胡须，”他近乎耳语，手指抚上威尔失去胡须遮掩的皮肤。“隐藏这样的美似乎是一种挥霍。”

 

威尔没有说话。

 

“但你却一直坚持蓄须，我是否可以这样猜测？”

 

脸颊上被理发师触碰的地方在发烫，但更有存在感的是下巴旁边的剃刀，只是若有似无地贴着他的皮肤，却令他动弹不得。

 

理发师仍然看着他的眼睛，威尔在围布下面握紧了拳头，强迫自己不要移开视线。“实际上，我没有 _许多_ 会给我提这类建议的朋友，”他终于说道，“而我有的朋友都知道我不会采纳。”

 

这是答非所问。但理发师没有继续追问，相反，他眼角皱了起来，流露出一丝笑意，左手从轻抚变为拉紧他的皮肤，以便继续为他剃须。当轮到他下颌以及脖颈上的胡茬时，男人似乎刻意放慢了速度，他神情专注，仿佛正在泥塑上勾勒线条。他覆在额头上的手让威尔高高仰起脑袋，立起的刀刃缓缓划过颈侧。威尔知道男人只要稍微用力就能切断他的血管，轻而易举如同餐刀切进温软的黄油。

 

他不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

 

理发师捏着剃刀的手指微微一偏，那太过于锋利，起初威尔并无知觉，直到感觉到脖子上有一丝痒，他才意识到发生了什么。冰凉的刀片割破皮肤，伤口非常浅，一滴血珠顺着脖子滑下。威尔猛地握紧了椅子的扶手。

 

“但你却决定在今天改变主意。”男人语调平静地陈述，“即便如此，你看起来也不像会专程到理发店剃须的人，警探。”他抬起拿着刀的手，拇指抹过威尔皮肤上的血珠。一声小小的吮吸拇指的动静让威尔的耳朵像是被触碰到一般敏感地动了动。男人站在他的身后，另一只手掌仍旧按着他的额头。

 

脖子侧面被割破的位置现在开始传来轻微的刺痛，威尔咬紧牙齿，他感觉自己的阴茎在牛仔裤里半硬了起来。

 

男人温柔地捋了捋他前额的卷发，说道，“告诉我，是什么让你前来？”  


剃刀再次凑近威尔的脖子，像在无声地倒计时。威尔突然笑起来。

 

“ _你_ 。我为你而来。”

 

“我相信你指的不是我的剃须技术。”

 

“不，我知道你是谁。”威尔坚定地说。

 

“你知道？”

 

“私酿啤酒不是你冰箱里唯一的秘密，不是吗？”

 

男人保持沉默，眼里闪烁着充满兴味的光芒。

 

威尔继续说道，“FBI已经盯上你了，莱克特先生。最迟不会超过明晚，他们就会来逮捕你。”他伸出两根手指缓慢地推开剃刀，男人配合地收回手。“如果你不想这辈子都烂在监狱里，我建议你尽快离开。”

 

“我记下了。现在我想知道的是，”莱克特停顿了一下，“为什么一个当地警局的警探会来提醒我这个，格雷厄姆先生？”

 

威尔瞳孔瞬间放大，他从未告诉过他自己的姓氏。

 

“我想我们现在可以完全坦诚相见了。”莱克特的神情中带着一点得意。“关于你特殊的破案手法，我早有耳闻。非常惊世骇俗，威尔，留在警队里对你是大材小用。”

 

但这一局威尔不会落下风。他又尖锐地笑了一声，“噢，我对你的了解可不止‘耳闻’，切萨皮克开膛手。我一直在研究你。你的每一个作品。”

 

“FBI应该不会喜欢你把谋杀案犯罪现场称为作品。”

 

“没错，但它们确实是，而且精妙绝伦。警局里有好几箱卷宗，记录其中的细节、典故，我相信杰克·克劳福德那里有更多存档。尽管如此，他们仍然参不透。克劳福德知道是你，但他们对你的动机和想法毫无头绪。”事实上，如果没有威尔提供的侧写，以及一名意大利前警官误打误撞的帮助，他们根本不可能把开膛手一案与这个理发师联系在一起。

 

莱克特指出，“但你不是。”

 

“关于你，我也还有很多疑问。”威尔承认，“哪怕是在犯罪现场，我也很难进入你的思维，但是我仍然能透过你的眼睛视物。我看见他们倒在血泊里，你划开皮肉，握住他们的内脏。他们疼痛到休克，或者惊声尖叫，但你的心跳依旧平稳。”他的声音越来越低，到最后近乎呢喃。

 

“那些人不值得活着，成为你的盘中餐是他们唯一的用处。”

 

“威尔，你还没有回答我的问题。”莱克特来到他的身侧，轻轻捧起他现在已经光滑的脸颊。他的表情就像刚刚聆听了世界上最动人的歌剧。

 

“如果再也见不到那样的作品，我猜我会很遗憾的。”威尔静静地说。

 

莱克特凝视着他，“和我一起走。”

 

威尔的心脏已经不再狂跳。他拽住汉尼拔的衣领，迫使他倾下身，吻上了他的嘴唇。

 

**FIN**


End file.
